Lenore Shimamoto's Journal
Lenore Shimamoto's Journal is the personal diary of famous artist and scientist, Lenore Shimamoto. History The journal contained personal details regarding Lenore Shimamoto's secret life as a scientist and the scientific progress she was making overtime. The entries date back to the late 19th century to the early 1900s. Shimamoto's last entry was made on April 3, 1906 when she made a groundbreaking discovery that she planned to share with the world on the following day. However, this discovery turned out to be a failed experiment which caused the great catastrophe of 1906, making her too afraid to ever reveal this, therefore never wrote any other entry. Instead, she recorded a confession to this in a wax cylinder and wrote down hidden contents, formulas and equations regarding the experiment which she only kept for study purposes, warning everyone not to attempt recreating it. She also wrote down clues to help clever people find all of her work, leaving the remaining pages apparently blank. With all of this, Shimamoto hid her journal in a secret compartment built into the table in her science lab, where it remained undisturbed for about a century after her passing. Honey Lemon, a chemical engineering student from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, discovered the journal when she, Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go stumbled upon Shimamoto's secret lab during a rival school prank against San Fransokyo Art Institute. Honey Lemon took the journal home and read through it with Go Go. Honey planned to hand in the journal to San Fransokyo Museum of Art, but Obake, disguised as a historian, tricked her into giving it to him. He had the pages digitized into his computer and unveiled the hidden equations in the blank pages. When he finished, Obake left the journal for Big Hero 6 to take back and escaped, leaving them a message inside "Until next time... -Obake". The book was returned to the museum, but Honey Lemon decided to take it again for her semester's final exposition at SFIT. Wasabi used an UV lamp which inadvertently uncovered the secret formulas and clues, so both Wasabi and Honey Lemon went back to Shimamoto's house and found the cylinder containing her confession. They presented it at the SFIT without having played the cylinder before, so the message was shocking to everyone present. Entries April 19, 1905 :My friends in the arts know nothing about my scientific endeavours. They would not understand what drives me, I'm not sure I understand. Until I can be certain of success, I decided it best to keep my scientific work secret. August 27, 1905 :I've begun studying localized mutations in the Orchidaceae family found around Muirahara Woods. Traditionally small and and pink or purple, the archetypal flowers of the amitostigma keiskei often reach no more than 1mm long and 4-5mm wide with square-shaped, evenly spaced petals. However ideal growing condition (the concentration of moisture in the soil and particular breeds of____land moss that thrive the middle elevations of Muirahara Woods) has given rise to some flower sizes of 10-11mm as well cider, much more closely oriented central petals. These isolated populations of the amitostigma keiskei have also resulted in some plants with completely white flowers, as well... :...As those boasting distinct patterns of spots, magenta lips, color gradation in the throat, and a gentle rounding of the traditionally square-tipped petals. Can these flowers still be considered the same species, or has evolution in this distinct climate given birth to a new orchid completely? Further research is required to verify. September 28, 1905 :Each and every day, mankind seems to be racing towards greater and more complex discoveries. A mere two days ago, a much-anticipated paper published on special relativity has potentially opened up an entirely new framework for all of physics, and could perhaps change our existing concepts of space and time. November 11, 1905 :While my research has been fascinating, my isolation grows more stifling. April 3, 1906 :I've made a ground-breaking discovery too big to hide! Indeed I believe I have created a true light for all mankind, one that shall pave the way for generations of scientists and innovators to come. But in order to gain the attention of those whose authority and support I need to further my research, a demonstration is in order. In this vein, have made the necessary preparations and used every resource at my disposal to plan a truly unforgettable event! Tomorrow I will show the city and change the world! Category:Items